


Who Would You Date

by Tortellini



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Coming Out, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Evie (Disney), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Lesbian Character, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ben and Jay have a question for their friend.Oneshot/drabble





	Who Would You Date

"So Evie," Jay drawled one day, putting his arms behind his head. He was just relaxing. It was a lazy day. "Would you ever date a guy who was shorter than you?"

Evie didn't even hesitate. "No." 

Ben on Jay's other side looked up. He wasn't interested, but it still seemed a little unfair. 

"Isn't that a little shallow of you?"

She turned to look at him then, face expressionless besides a small smirk. She just deadpanned: 

"...Ben, I'm a lesbian."

And Jay was the one who burst out laughing while Ben himself blushed.


End file.
